User talk:Dancing Penguin/2
Dancing Penguin's old talk page! Welcome Hi everyone! This is my talk page. Talk to me... if you want. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hola Amigo! Hola Amigo! Y corregiz feliz! -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:36, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, 'sup? Hey Dancing Penguin, whats up? --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 11:37, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ;) Thanks Thank you for that award, ;). Imsge:sk8rbluscatstinkyaward.gif is my unaward. feel free 2 put it on any EVIL user's talk page. DUDE.. YOU PUT MY DISRESPECT AWARD ON YOUR PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY UNAWARD! GIVE IT TO THE EVIL USERS!!!!!! Sorry. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 17:53, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Ford Car Log in as this name:Ford ćąr because it's like Polish (But i DON'T live in Poland) --245445+111111 09:16, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Ok.. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi! :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hello! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:19, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Can you believe it The accusations are running high! i think I'm gonna get rejected instead of quitting! This is crazy! at least you've supported me. Your not a backstabber. See ya later--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|12:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) That was when DIllyDally and Yowuza backstabbed me and made a forum and a bunch of other messes behind my back.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|20:14, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hola! Hey! AS a favour, could you please archive the announcements and get a new picture of the day? how about this one? -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 12:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Admistration; Bureaucrat No dancing penguin, you deserved this one. I wont edit until you are a bureaucrat, because you really deserve it. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:49, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi-- Agentgenius 15:44, 12 September 2008 (UTC) yo Oh, for the record, I am sockpuppets little brother.--youngsock300 17:10, 13 September 2008 (UTC) thanks It took a little work with my borthers to do that. SOckpuppets told me when he quits, I get his torch! Woohoo!--youngsock300 17:11, 13 September 2008 (UTC) it jmust Its just the mpassing of the torch. Like a ceremony for when one leaves, another take hs place.--youngsock300 19:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Youth have won.... Pinguey 19:25, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 19:52, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Mystery I don't know whether you have heard, but apparently there is a mystery penguin named Denno Senshi. I looked this up and Denno Senshi, is actually Japanese for 'Electric Soldier'. According to the legends, Denno Senshi roams aimlessly around Club Penguin. Anyone who talks to him/her is said to be cursed with bad luck. According to one source, it says that 'The Senshi Has Banned Your Account'. Strange!!! We can all meet 'The Senshi' as he is commonly known as, on Club Penguin. I won't be able to come because I am going to my cousins birthday party the day we meet him :(. Anyway, according to an anonymous source who left a comment on My CP Website, they say that the Senshi appears ONLY on Saturdays at 4:00pm (British Time) (8.00am Penguin Time), at the Mine. What's even stranger is that he only goes on the server Sherbet (according to anon). So, lets meet him there. Well, you meet him there... PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) I Understand I completely understand. I wish I could go tomorrow as well! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) By the way, check out the Denno Senshi article I created! 2008 Fall Fair Club Penguin is getting a little bit unfair! There are lots of The Party rooms and games. And we non-members just play the old games (Ring The Bell, etc.) while the members they play puffle soaker, and balloon pop. It's getting like Runescape or something else...--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, and the prizes are the old ones... DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) hi Whats up?--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Hi DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 22:33, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Dancing Penguin! I did ''100 of them things happy now? --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) RE:4th Hale See User:TurtleShroom/Guilt. I never wanted him to quit. The fact that he did racks my conscience. Could you please tell the others not to attack me? I don't think I can take it. Have a great day, friend: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I am sorry, so sorry TurtleShroom said not to have him there, so I removed Hale from the wall. It hurts me too.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC)